Histoire de vérifier
by Edellith
Summary: "Je crois que je suis gay" fut la réplique de Harry ce matin-là. Ne dis-t-on pas que pour être sûr de quelque chose il vaut mieux vérifier? Fred va se faire un plaisir de lui servir de cobaye. OneShot


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Me voilà de retour avec un autre O.S. Tout petit celui-là. Lui aussi né pendant un cours, aaah les études et l'ennui... Enfin, une petite histoire que je décide de partager avec vous.

**Disclamer:** J.K a tout, moi j'ai rien, à part peut-être la trame de l'histoire.

**Warning:** Ceci est un slash, une histoire entre deux mecs qui s'enfilent joyeusement dans un coin. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, il y a cette magnifique petite croix en haut à droite (ou le p'tit bouton rouge à gauche pour les possesseurs de Mac)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Histoire de vérifier

* * *

.

« Je crois que je suis gay »

Hermione recracha fort peu élégamment sa gorgée d'Earl Grey sur sa robe bleue alors que le cou de Ron craquait presque morbidement en se tournant vers lui, tandis que sa main, d'ordinaire si assurée, lâchait dans un grand bruit son fou sur l'échiquier, qui se mit à l'insulter. Mme Weasley ouvrit de grands yeux et le regarda intensément alors que le jeune homme ne sembla pas se rendre compte du silence qui s'était alors créé.

« Harry chéri, qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda-t-elle alors, pas certaine de la réaction recherchée.

Harry tourna la tête vers eux et se détacha du « Marie-Claire » qu'Hermione lui avait fourré dans les bras.

« Je réfléchissais simplement et j'me suis dit que p'têtre j'étais gay..., répondit Harry.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Questionna Ron  
- Ben la par exemple, dit-il en leur montrant la photo d'un couple, je me dis que j'aurais bien aimé être à la place de la fille. Dans les bras de ce mec...  
- Oh... » se contenta de remarquer Hermione.

Ron se tourna alors vers sa mère.

« Dis m'man, comment t'as su que Charlie il l'était ?  
- Je vais pas te raconter de salades, je m'en suis rendue compte lorsqu'il nous a ramené ce Christopher à la maison...  
- Ah ? Pourtant tu as dit que tu t'en étais toujours douté...  
- C'est ce que disent tous les parents Ron, soupira Hermione. C'est la première fois que tu penses ça Harry ?  
- Ben pas vraiment... tu sais avec ces magazines que t'arrêtes pas de ramener et ceux de Nev' aussi... commença Harry.  
- Neville ? Couina Mrs Weasley abasourdie.  
- Ça m'étonne même pas, marmonna Hermione. Toujours se méfier des plus ingénus... »

Harry et Ron hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. Mrs Weasley soupira. Si Harry était gay, sa petite Ginny serait déçue... Il restait Hermione pour entrer dans la famille.

« J'ai toujours dit que les mecs c'est des cons, grogna la jeune fille étrangement remontée. C'est pour ça que j'sortirai jamais avec un, sans offense Ron...  
- T'en fais pas on a tous remarqué les regards que t'échange avec Parkinson » marmonna le roux.

Ou pas... se dit la matriarche. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda ses deux fardeaux adorés dévaler les escaliers.

« De quoi on parle ? Clama Georges en s'asseyant sans grâce contre Hermione.  
- 'Ry pense qu'il est gay, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.  
- Bah on va vérifier ça ! » Ricana Fred.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de sa mère, qui pourrait jurer devant Merlin lui-même qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue, Fred attrapa Harry, le cala confortablement entre ses jambes et lui ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser qui, oui oui elle pourrait aussi le jurer, avait fait augmenter d'une bonne dizaine de degrés la température dans le salon, avant qu'ils ne se séparent à bout de souffle.

« Si t'es pas gay chéri, t'es au moins bi, susurra Fred avec un étrange sourire.  
- Putain de... wouah...  
- Ronald ! Langage ! » Somma machinalement la femme qui devait s'avouer qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Hermione déglutit bruyamment alors que Ron se raclait la gorge. Harry quant à lui, regardait Fred avec un œil nouveau. Ce baiser venait de le conforter dans l'idée que oui, il était gay et que si le roux voulait recommencer, il ne serait pas contre. Ce fut ainsi que son cerveau décida de se déconnecter de toute pensée logique et que ses lèvres allaient à la rencontre de leurs jumelles. Fred répondit à ce second baiser avec force de gémissements pour prouver le plaisir qu'il y prenait. Mrs Weasley eut la décence de rougir alors que Georges et Ron comptaient les secondes. Hermione soupira et se resservit du thé. Avec toute cette histoire, elle avait encore soif.

« Hey je savais pas que t'avais des vues sur Harry mon p'tit Gred ! Singea Georges quand ils se séparèrent enfin.  
- Moi non plus, répliqua son jumeau, mais je crois que je vais ardemment me pencher sur la question dès à présent. »

Et sous les rires du petit groupe, Fred attrapa Harry, le porta comme un sac sur son épaule en l'entraînant vers les étages. Ginny les croisa en chemin et elle se posa quelques questions, mais bon, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle débarqua au salon, au milieux de rires dont elle ne comprit rien, jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui avoue, à demi-mots, que son Harrychounet d'amour était irrémédiablement gay et se faisait à l'instant sûrement culbuter par Fred dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Effectivement, aux vues du tableau qui tremblait sur le mur de la dite chambre et aux sons, profonds et foutrement obscènes, qui s'élevaient du lit à l'instant, on ne pouvait se douter de ce qui se passait en ce moment. Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures de ce doux supplice que les murs se calmèrent et que Harry reprit enfin son souffle. Il posa un regard intrigué sur Fred qui éclata de rire avant de lui voler un tendre baiser.

« Ça te dirait... toi et moi ? Demanda le roux.  
- Hum... faut voir... je serai payé en nature ? Susurra le Survivant.  
- Avec compensations et intérêts, tu as ma parole, répondit Fred avec un sourire commercial.  
- Alors ça me va. » reprit Harry avant de se blottir contre lui.

Fin

.

* * *

Voilà, c'était petit, c'était minimaliste, mais c'était mon cadeau =)


End file.
